Endless
by MasterFirebender84
Summary: Takes place during Sozin's Comet Part 4: Avatar Aang. "The Phoenix was coming for him. Death was coming for him, spewing fire like a ravenous demon. Endless darkness surrounded him, the roaring flames engulfing him. This was the end...or was it?"


Just thought of this little tid-bit in my head while I was at work today, so I thought that I'd write it down for ya'll. I don't expect this to get much reviews, but it doesn't matter to me; I'll let all of you decide how it is. :P

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. The show and its characters belong to Mike and Bryan, the brillant geniuses behind one of the greatest cartoon shows in the history of cartoons. Their work is legendary, and I salute them for it.

**Endless**

The crimson heavens burned high above, a reflection of the burning earth below. The Comet, the ultimate harbinger of doom, screamed through the sky, heralding the end of times. The world held its breath, wondering what horrors would be unleashed on this most dreaded of days.

But there was one horror that the world could not have anticipated or even have conceived of in their darkest of nightmares…

The Phoenix.

This was a creature that had been unleashed by the darkness of one man's twisted heart, a manifestation of the madness that resided in his demented mind. The Phoenix only knew death, destruction, ultimate conquest, and burning desire.

The Phoenix would not stop until all of the Earth Kingdom burned under his tyrannical banner. He wanted his foes to shamefully submit to him, to prostate themselves before him on the soot-covered soil of their former nation. The Phoenix would spread his monstrous wings over the entire world, the Comet illuminating him as he surpassed his forefathers…

But he would stop The Phoenix.

He, the Avatar, would stop The Phoenix from achieving his conquest.

The entire world had placed their faith in him, and he would _not_ fail all those who believed in him…

But The Phoenix was too strong, too powerful for him to contain. He could not bring himself to slay The Phoenix, for it would go against everything that his extinct people had taught him. It took all of his countless bending skills just to _survive_ The Phoenix's onslaught, much less find a way to gain the upper hand.

Now he found himself trapped in a rock ball, hiding himself from the fiery talons of The Phoenix. "You're weak, just like the rest of your people!" The Phoenix roared. "They did not deserve to exist in this world — in _my_ world!" The Phoenix's voice took on a cold, deadly tone as he said, "Prepare to join them." The Phoenix's harsh and scorching tone came roaring back as he monstrously bellowed, "Prepare to _die_!"

The Phoenix's flames blasted against his rock cover, causing tiny cracks to form in the stone. He winced against each blazing impact, each hit jarring his senses as his skin glistened with terrified perspiration. Each and every attack crumbled his shelter just a little more, his chi wavering in the wake of The Phoenix's assault.

Finally, a brief respite.

Was it over? Did The Phoenix give up on killing him, choosing instead to-

His world exploded into a conflagration of flame.

His earth shattered all around him, and he knew that his defense had fallen. As the stones fell around him, he bent an air shield in front of his body, but it was not enough; The Phoenix's flames pushed his earth and air aside, swiping the two elements away as if it was done with a mighty flap of blazing wings.

The Phoenix was coming for him.

The Phoenix was coming for _him_.

Death was coming for him, spewing fire like a ravenous demon.

Suddenly, a sharp, piercing pain in his back, right on the spot where his lightning scar was.

His head snapped up, his mouth open in a silent scream as the flames encircled him.

His vision went dark, leaving him blinded by the hateful flames.

Stones fell upon him, loosened from their earthen hold by his rocky impact.

Endless darkness surrounded him, the roaring flames engulfing him.

There was no escape, no way out of this endless torment.

This was the end…

Or was it?

In the darkness, he saw a flash of azure blue, a calming sensation in the harshness around him.

He could see…two orbs of pure sapphire, filled with the most brilliant of dazzling lights.

Where had he seen such a wondrous sight before?

Realization.

The two orbs formed onto a face with tan skin, a soft smile adorning the face's features. Flowing chocolate hair flowed down the face, framing it and maximizing the lustrous shine from those endless cerulean eyes.

Underneath the rubble, his heart began to race.

It was her.

It was _her_.

In her eyes, he saw a limitless future.

In her eyes, he saw endless possibilities.

In her eyes, he saw certain victory.

In her eyes, he saw boundless love.

Something awakened in him, unlocked by the impact on his scar. Instantly, the endless power of all the cosmos poured into him, giving rise to his most ancient of powers.

Countless hundreds of thousands of people flashed through his vision, all their eyes glowing with an endless bounty of pure, white light.

_We need you, Aang,_ called an ancient chorus from within him, endless thousands of mixed voices beckoning for him.

With her, he would start a new life.

_Join with us, Aang._

With her, all doubt was gone.

_Fight with us, Aang._

With her, there was nothing that he couldn't accomplish.

_Join with us, Aang._

With her, life was complete.

_Fight with us, Aang, for what you love._

With her, victory was assured.

His tattoos sprang to life with his ethereal power, consuming the former blue with a powerful gleam of white light.

He would fight for her, for she was all that he loved.

"Come out, little boy," jeeringly taunted The Phoenix. He could sense The Phoenix approaching, and he readied himself. "You're about to be-"

His glowing hand sprung up, grasping The Phoenix's goatee in his firm hold. He opened his eyes as he looked up, endless power flowing through him.

The Phoenix could not reign forever.

With the cosmic power that poured through him, Aang's reign as Avatar would be endless, for he would become a legend.


End file.
